fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Skull
Dead Skull is a former mage of the dark guild Muspelheim. He is also a Human/Svartalfar Hybrid due to Surtr's gene splicing experiments. He later underwent a Right of Passage Ceremony with the pure Svartalfar and had his power enhanced. After the war against the Svartalfar, Dead Skull ended up joining the new iteration of Underworld. Appearance Dead Skull has grey skin and long, spiky, reddish-brown hair and black eyes. Although he goes topless from time to time he also dresses in full black clothes, including a jacket, pants, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt. Personality Dead Skull is generally a quiet person. He was the most mild-mannered member of Muspelheim, and the most polite one as well. Despite his power, and the fact that he's a Dark Mage, Dead Skull rarely belittles opponents, unless he thinks it would give him a necessary edge in battle. He is also fiercely loyal to Surtr, as he was the one that raised him. He believes wholeheartedly in his master's ideals, and that he is necessary to further scientific research. As such, Dead Skull volunteered for Surtr's Svartalfar experiments. Dead Skull is still capable of feeling sadness and fear however, as he felt both emotions when he learned of Surtr's death and when he began hearing the voices of the Svartalfar race respectively. After going through the Svartalfar Right of Passage Ceremony however, he has stated that he no longer feels fear. History Dead Skull, like many other members of Muspelheim, was just an orphan on the streets before he was adopted by Surtr and joined the Dark Guild. Initially he possessed no name, and Surtr told him he could choose his own. Surtr taught him how to read, write, martial arts, and swordsmanship, and the Art of Magic. Eventually the young mage volunteered for the Svartalfar DNA testing, wanting to prove his loyalty to his master. After the process, the young mage began calling himself Dead Skull, after his signature move, the Withering Skull. Synopsis All Fired Up Magic and Abilities Withering: Dead Skull's signature magic. By making contact with an opponent, Dead Skull is able to drain their magical energy by having it "wither" away. This skill can also be used on magical attacks to block them. Dead Skull is so formidable in the use of this magic, he's stated no one's ever beaten it before. Although Silvius Alvar managed to outmaneuver and defeat him. As long as Dead Skull makes contact with his opponent, he can Wither away their magic. This includes when Dead Skull makes and receives physical attacks. The magic activates automatically upon Dead Skull being touched. * Withering Skull: Dead Skull concentrates his Withering Magic into a skull he holds in his hand. He then throws it at his opponent, generating a small, concentrated explosion with a relatively small area of effect. This skull has the same abilities as the usual Withering touch. Dead Skull can use this spell to create up to two skulls at a time, one in each hand. Shadow Magic: 'Dead Skull is capable of using this magic due to his Svartalfar DNA. Usually he'll grow eight tendrils from his back. The shadows he uses are very durable, capable of powering through explosions, and resisting blows from other blades. They are considered sharp as swords, yet are much stronger. They are also incredibly fast, capable of hacking and slashing at opponents in quick succession, giving opposition no time to attack. After having his latent Svartalfar DNA awoken due to the Right of Passage Ceremony, Dead Skull's Shadow Magic only became even more powerful, with him now being able to transform his body into shadows, and practically shape-shift as the Svartalfar do. Dead Skull's shadows have been compared to Black Steel in strength. When using this magic, his skin turns black. 'Lunar Eclipse Eyes: After undergoing a Right of Passage Ceremony with the Svartalfar, Dead Skull's latent Svartalfar DNA activated this magic. He possesses perfect Lunar Eclipse Eyes, allowing him to wield them at a Third Stage level, while also being capable of turning the eyes on and off. By making direct eye contact, the Lunar Eclipse Eyes are capable of instilling fear into anyone, whether it be a person or a beast. Anything with emotions can be effected by this magic, as long as they can see. This gives the blind an advantage against his eyes, as long as they are still capable of fighting without their eyesight. The eyes can also be blocked by reflective lenses, sun as sunglasses or barriers created by Barrier Magic. Dead Skull himself is immune to all other Lunar Eclipse Eyes, and can even scare First Stage users of the eyes as long as their eyes are not active. The eyes are so potent they are capable of instilling so much fear that he can even drive his target to insanity without using the Lunacy spell. When using it however, the effects can be detrimental to the mental health of the one affected. These eyes also give him free access to the Lunar Eclipse World, which he can access no matter circumstance he is in. * Eclipse Beam: The signature move of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Dead Skull is also capable of using the eyes to fire a beam of energy from them. The beam can either be piercing or concussive in nature. The piercing effect is capable of even breaking through enchanted steel, and structures erected using Barrier Magic. The concussive blast possesses a great deal of blunt damage, launching back opponents great distances with the power of this version of the spell, and crumble large stone structures in a single blast. The beams can either be fired with either one from each eye, or he can combine them into a more powerful attack. Dead Skull's Eclipse Beam is more powerful than a Super Eclipse Beam from a Second or First Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes user. * New Moon: Dead Skull is capable of absorbing all of the light in an area into his eyes, creating zones of pitch black, where only Dead Skull's eyes are visible, and the collected light is spilling out of them. Using this spell, he is also capable of absorbing any variation of Light, Fire, or Lightning Magic into his eyes, as well as any other normal light source. Dead Skull himself is the only one capable of seeing when this spell is active. Although Second Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes users, and lower cannot maintain the energy in their eyes for too long, as a Hyrbid Svartalfar, Dead Skull is capable of holding in the energy for as long as he needs to, enhancing his physical capabilities, as well as the power of the Eclipse Beam. With the eyes being the only thing visible for some time, it also affects the potency of the fear induced by the eyes. As more energy leaks from the eyes, the more everything else will become visible again. In general, this spell has an average of five minutes with no light, but he can increase this time by rationing the power. * Lunacy: Dead Skull instills even more fear into his target with this spell. This causes the affected individual to begin to suffer from any number of fear-induced symptoms. It can cause hyperventilation, insanity, and even heart failure to the more easily frightened. The insanity aspect was even capable of being instilled on a powerful individual such as Constantine Noble, the guild master of Warlock Fist. Fire Magic: Dead Skull is capable of using this magic. As a former member of Muspelheim, all members of the guild learned this magic in order for them to enter their guild hall without any issue. Dead Skull can still use this magic offensively, and even combine it with his Shadow Magic for more devastating combinations. The fact that he uses this magic to gain immunity to a volcano demonstrates that his flames are just as hot. After unlocking his latent Svartalfar abilities, Dead Skull also learned multiple new spells from the combination of his Fire Magic with his other magics. Dead Skull is also immune to effects of his own Fire Magic, allowing him to even use it in conjunction with his Shadow Magic without the risk of burning the shadows away. * Withering Flames: Dead Skull combines his Fire Magic with his Withering Magic in order to create an even deadlier gray flame. The flames are as hot as magma, capable of melting through most anything, while also possessing the Withering capabilities of his Withering Magic. This means that the flames can literally burn away the magic of his opponents, burning them while draining them of their magical energy. Dead Skull can wield them in a multitude of ways, either covering his body in them to increase the effectiveness of physical strikes, or coat his swords in them to increase the proficiency of his swordsmanship. Dead Skull can even wrap his Shadows in the flames, allowing for him to maximize the effectiveness of his Ten Sword Style, or he can fire long range blasts of these deadly flames at opponents. * Burning Eclipse Beam: An enhanced version of the Eclipse Beam wherein he combines it with the power of his Fire Magic. This spell can be used in a similar manner to the normal Eclipse Beam, having either concussive or piercing effects, but it has the added benefit of burning the victim with magma hot flames. This increases the damage dealt by the Eclipse Beam, and the effectiveness of the spell. This spell is twice as effective as the normal Eclipse Beam, utilizing the burning effects of Dead Skull's Fire Magic to sear targets. The increased effectiveness of this spell allows Dead Skull to break defenses the normal Eclipse Beam couldn't, tear through defenses he ordinarily would have trouble bypassing with little effort, and even melt Adamantine while shattering it. Svartalfar Physiology: As a Hyrbrid, Dead Skull has the abilities attributed to a Svartalfar. When activating his Svartalfar abilities, Dead Skull's skin turns black, and his magic power is further increased. * Telepathy: As a Svartalfar Hybrid, Dead Skull has a telepathic link with the entire Svartalfar race. Although he initially had trouble handling all the voices in his head, he managed to easily listen to and respond to any voices after undergoing the Svartalfar Right of Passage Ceremony. Other than the Svartalfar, Dead Skull is incapable of using this ability to communicate with anyone else. * Scentless: Dead Skull’s body does not produce any natural odor. This makes him to be unable to be smelled, or located through these means. Indistinguishable Magic Energy: Dead Skull is capable of masking his magical energy, and hiding in plain sight. Despite his immense magic power, he can easily mask it without even trying, as his Svartalfar physiology makes it seem similar to that of the natural energy in the air or plants. Master Swordsmanship: '''Dead Skull is an expierienced swordsman, being capable of wielding two swords at once in his hands, although he usually only uses his hand swords for defense. His swordsmanship prowess was second in Muspelheim only to Victor Cras, and second in Underworld only to Gram Nidle. * '''Ten Sword Style: '''By using his tendrils in conjunction with his swords he invented his unique Ten Sword Style. He uses the tendrils for quick and successive strikes and the hand swords for defense and finishing blows. All of these weapons are magically conductive allowing him to Wither magic through them, giving him a great degree of offense and defense. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: When disarmed, Dead Skull is more than capable of fighting evenly with even the most skilled unarmed combatants. He generally fights using an open-palm style of fighting, utilizing the full surface area of his hands to maximize the offensive capabilities of his Withering Magic. Enhanced Strength: Dead Skull is incredibly strong, capable of clashing with other immensely strong beings, then overpowering them with assistance from his Withering Magic. He was capable of easily catching a punch from Victor Cras, and beat him into submission with a few physical blows. Immense Durability: Dead Skull has an exceptional amount of durability. He can take explosions that char his skin, but continue fighting as though he hadn't taken much damage at all. He even managed to take attacks from Silvius Alvar earlier in his development as a Mage. Enhanced Speed: While not as fast as most of his companions, Dead Skull is capable of closing large distances in moments in order to touch or block attacks with his Withering Magic. Since having his Svartalfar abilities enhanced, his speed has increased exponentially, allowing him to completely outpace an unprepared Victor Cras. Immense Magic Power: Dead Skull has an immense amount of magic power. Enough to be considered one of the strongest Mages of Muspelheim (specifically ranked fourth). After his humiliating defeat at the hands of Silvius Alvar, Dead Skull trained immensely, greatly enhancing his magical prowess. His power has only increased more after having his Svartalfar DNA unlocked. This increased his power to a level where he could easily fight, and overpower Victor Cras and Jacqueline Darner, and fight evenly with Victor while he received assistance from Delilah Crawford. This is even more impressive considering that Victor was ranked above him while they were both members of Muspelheim. Another testament of his strength is how Dead Skull was personally chosen as one of the new mages for Pluto Morior's new iteration of Underworld, a guild only the strongest of mages are permitted to enter. Pluto has stated that he was strong enough to replace Asclepius Doomkaiser, and that he was far stronger than the immortal. When exerting his magical power, his aura is colored grey, and black when using his Svartalfar Magics. His aura gains a red tinge when he activates his Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Equipment '''Magically Conductive Swords: '''Dead Skull uses a pair swords in his Ten Sword Style to do finishing blows, although they could also be used to conduct his magic and Wither his opponent's magic as well. His skill and dexterity with them is excellent, and he is well versed in their usage even without his Ten Sword Style. The swords are incredible durable, being made from an unknown metal that can conduct Dead Skull's magic, and even temporarily clash with metals as hard as Black Steel. Trivia Initally, Dead Skull was meant to be an alias. Dead Skull's name was eventually given to him because Black Dwarf Star couldn't think of an actual name. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Fire Magic User